This invention relates generally to a weighing and recording system for refuse trucks. The invention is particularly directed to a weighing and recording system for refuse trucks of the type which pick up refuse or trash which is contained in large special refuse containers. There are several types of refuse trucks and refuse containers. The trucks and containers have complementary engaging elements which enable a truck to lift its complementary container from a lower resting position to an upper dumping position from which the contents of the container spill out of an opening in the container into an opening in the refuse receptacle of the truck. The refuse trucks are identified as "front end loaders", "rear end loaders", and "side loaders". Each refuse container is specifically adapted for a specific type of truck. Some trucks are also adapted with special lifting elements for handling smaller refuse containers, such as barrels or carts which are equipped with complementary lifting elements.
The refuse trucks to which the present invention is directed are equipped with means for compacting the refuse so that the truck is capable of picking up refuse or trash from a large number of locations before the truck is completely full and ready for dumping at a specified dumping site. A fee is charged at the dumping site which is based on the poundage of the refuse which is dumped. The fee is determined by weighing the truck before and after dumping and charging for the difference in the two weights. The owner or contractor of the refuse truck can determine his or her cost of operating the truck to determine the fee to be charged to the customers. The dumping fee represents one cost factor for the total cost of operating the refuse truck. At the present time, customers of the refuse pickup service pay a fixed fee for each refuse container of a particular type. This fee is arrived at by adding up all expenses and expected profits and dividing the total by the number of refuse containers serviced. The present system of setting charges for refuse pickup is objectionable to the contractor and to the customer for several reasons. Each truck has a particular route so that each refuse container is serviced on a specified day of the week and usually at a specified time of the day. Since each business and individual is unique there is great variation in the amount and nature of refuse in each container on the route. Some containers are nearly full at the time of pickup and some containers are nearly empty. Also, the type of refuse varies so that between two equally full containers, the refuse in one container may weight a great deal more than refuse in the other container. There is, of course, a cost involved in servicing all containers, whether they are full or empty. However, the cost of servicing full, heavy containers is greater due to the higher weight charge at the dumping site. Also, the capacity of the refuse truck is reached more quickly, thereby increasing the number of trips to the dumping site. By charging a fixed fee for each container serviced, the contractor has no way of distinguishing profitable accounts from non-profitable or less profitable accounts. Also, the customers are not charged fairly for the amount of refuse being picked up. Some customers whose refuse containers are never full when serviced or whose refuse containers contain low density refuse pay a lot more than they should. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art refuse trucks have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a weighing system for a refuse truck which is capable of determing the weight of refuse in a refuse container as it is being serviced for the purpose of determining a per weight charge to the customer.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a weighing system for refuse trucks for determining when the weight capacity of a truck has been reached.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of weighing system for refuse trucks for determining the weight of refuse in each refuse container being serviced and for recording the weight for billing purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weighing system for different types of refuse trucks to determine the weight of refuse in different types of refuse containers serviced by the trucks.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a weighing system for refuse trucks which automatically determines the weight of refuse in a refuse container as it is being serviced by the truck, requiring no attention on the driver's part except to note the identity of the customer being serviced.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.